


High School Fantasy

by Siddal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Two nerds share a high school fantasy.





	High School Fantasy

Despite everything that's happened, Tony taking the suit away, Peter rejecting the new one, Tony and Peter ended up getting closer. It was a learning experience, not just for the young Spider-man but for Tony as well. These days, since Peter proved just how capable he was, Tony's gone a bit light on the mentoring and had turned into something more of a friend. The man who'd been most comfortable working alone in his workshop with music so loud he shut out everyone else, now appreciated the quiet company of one Peter Parker.

This scene had become the usual for them now. Tony working on the suit while Peter either worked on his own suit or did homework at his own little area that he had made his own in Tony's shop. The loud music didn't go away. It was loud as ever but now Tony had someone who'd sing or bop his head along with him. Today however, Peter didn't seem his usual energetic self, slouched over a notebook with a light frown on his forehead.

"Hey! What’s up?" Tony called from his side of the shop, dropping his wrench and making his way over the Peter's desk.

 

"Nothing." Peter says dismissively.

 

"Come on, man! Those wrinkles on your forehead could start a tsunami...or at least a Mexican wave." Tony quips.

 

Peter huffs and says "It’s nothing. Just my friends…well classmates, giving me grief over the ‘internship’."

 

Now it's Tony's turn to frown "‘Grief’ how? It’s cool, right. I’m the coolest."

 

He manages to make Peter chuckle.

 

"Yeah. You are unbelievably cool. That’s the problem."

 

"Why? They don’t believe you have an internship? If you didn’t have one, your school probably wouldn’t let you get away so much." says Tony.

 

Peter shrugs and says "Yeah but my friend Ned keeps bringing stuff up in conversation; bragging about me knowing you and Spider-man, me getting to come here. And everyone just takes it like I’m the one bringing it up, and that I’m making stuff up to seem interesting."

 

Tony nods, looking in the distance and giving an appreciative 'hmm'. 

 

"I see. I’ve been there."

 

"No, you haven’t." Peter laughs in disbelief. "You’ve always had mad game."

 

"Yeah, I know! But I was a nerd in school too, just better dressed. And I was the youngest kid in a lot of my classes. And though I did have mad game, everyone always chalked it up to my dad being rich. I got a date cause ‘girls just like the fancy car’. I’m good at sports cause ‘dad paid for a coach’. Yeah, I’m a Stark but I’m ‘probably a dweeb under all those fancy clothes.’ The kids just didn’t get that I’m not awesome because I’m rich. I’m awesome and rich." Tony rants.

 

"I never would have thought…" says Peter, only slightly humoring Tony.

 

"Well, woe is me, right? I got too much other stuff to deal with to be bringing up my teen angst." says Tony before turning back to one of the cars he was working on.

 

"You gotta work through it at some point." Peter says with a smirk.

 

And then Tony bolts up from his work once more and says "I got an idea. How about you bring your friends over."

 

"What? Why?" asks Peter in a panic, he could only imagine how strange the encounters would be.

 

"Well, I’m sure they’ve been asking for proof and you know, then they can see you in your element." Tony elaborates.

 

"Umm. Tony, hello. Secret identity!" says Peter, pointing at his face repeatedly.

 

"Yeah, you’re Peter Parker, teen super genius with an awesome internship. If that won’t get a bunch of charter school kids to eat their words, nothing will." Tony pitches enthusiastically.

 

"You wanna show them up?" asks Peter.

 

"Don't you?" asks Tony as he walks back over.

 

"What happened to being responsible?"

 

"I can only be an adult so many hours in a day."

 

Peter looks at Tony for a moment, with a scrutinizing eye and asks "Is this your high school fantasy?"

 

"No," Tony presses his index finger to Peter's chest. "it’s yours."

 

Peter scoffs and says "Well, clearly you have ideas."

 

"I always thought it would be cool to have a bunch of my haters walk in on me going at something with a grinder in my workshop; sparks flying, If You Want Blood blaring in the background, wife beater, biceps popping." Tony conjures up an image in his head; hikes up a leg, mimes a imaginary grinder and creates the image for Peter.

 

Peter raises his brows appreciatively and says "That’s your idea of cool?"

 

"No. It is cool." Tony says defensively.

 

"I’m more of a Ramones fan, myself but..."

 

Tony freezes in anticipation and Peter finishes his his statement with a terse "Okay."

 

"What? Really?" Tony asks, slightly surprised that Peter agreed to his little scheme.

 

"I could ask the principal if I could invite the class for a tour and maybe just a little mini version of your idea."

 

"Oh, you’re giving me that, are you?" Tony says with a smirk.

 

"You seem like you need it." Peter says in mock seriousness.

 

To which Tony replies sarcastically. "Well, aren’t you generous, Parker."

 

"Yeah well, maybe you can work out that teen angst with a guy who’s young enough to level with you." Peter chuckle and Tony joins in after saying "Watch it, kid."

 

But then after a breath, Peter continues with a more somber tone.

 

"Personally, I don't need them to see a tableau of me being a badass. I never managed that even as Spider-man. I'm not the biggest, most intimidating superhero out there. I'm stronger than most but not stronger than everyone. I pride myself in being one of the cleverer and quicker superheroes and if I wanted Peter Parker to be more like Spider-man, those are the traits I want to have. Can never manage that outside the suit, until you."

 

Tony is taken aback.

 

"Me?" he asks and Peter nods.

 

"You said they should see me in my element, but I can't show up in the suit. But here, working together, building things with you, just talking shop with you; it's the closest thing, the closest feeling to what I get when I'm Spider-man."

 

They smile at each other for a moment until Tony says "Gosh kid, you're making me blush."

 

They both quietly go back to what they were doing before; Tony working on his car and Peter doing homework, comfortable in each others company.

 

Then Tony calls from the other side of the room.

 

"They can come in a bus at around 11AM, but you're coming in early. I think Mark-48 needs the Peter Parker touch."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you squint? Did you?
> 
> btdubs having Blitzkrieg Bop in the movie is a gift. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
